1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a system and method for treating wastewater, and more particularly to a wastewater treatment system and method utilizing a membrane bioreactor.
2. Discussion of Related Art
The importance of membrane for treatment of waste water is growing rapidly. With the arrival of submerged membrane processes where membrane modules are immersed in a large feed tank and filtrate is collected typically through suction applied to the filtrate side of the membrane, membrane bioreactors (MBRs) combining biological and physical processes in one stage promise to be more compact, efficient and economic. Membrane bioreactors are typically sized to accommodate community and large-scale sewage treatment. A need has been found for these systems to periodically handle large flows of influent caused by peak rain events during storms and the like.